


Right in Front of Me

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assumptions, Baker Dean Winchester, Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Sings (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Charlie Bradbury is a Winchester, Dean Winchester Does Karaoke, Dean Winchester Sings, First Time, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Karaoke, M/M, Minor Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Past Castiel/Michael (Supernatural), Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, implied grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: The Milton siblings own WannaBee's, the coolest Karaoke Bar in town. They're known for their upbeat atmosphere, their great service, and their amazing voices. Except, the youngest brother, Cas, hasn't sung in at least three years, and it doesn't look like that's going to change anytime toon.Enter Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211





	Right in Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainhaterade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhaterade/gifts).



> Forty. Three. Week 43, my lovelies. That means nine stories after this, and I've hit my goal. Several people have said they would like storytime to continue, but I'm going to seriously start asking what you all, my faithful readers want.
> 
> To the fic! This week's prompt is a picture prompt from the amazing CaptainHaterade! It was a picture of a nightclub called WannaBes, with the request of Gabe and Cas owning it, and the way that Cas got involved with it, was by Gabe agreeing to the name WannaBees. Dean was allowed to be incorporated in any way I picked. How about a confusing Bachelor Party?  
> ...  
> Sidenote, Can you find all the songs performed and who they're by?  
> ...  
> My MBB is dropping tomorrow - Dean and Cas Make a Porno. Keep an eye out for it!  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

"Cassie!" Gabe's voice called from around the corner. Cas couldn't remember a time in his life where he saw his brother before he heard him. "Cassie, I think the system is booting up weird. Can you go call a song in one of the rooms?" Gabe rounded the corner. "I'm sure you don't need to count the lemons a third time."

"Wasn't counting the lemons," Cas grumbled under his breath, setting down the knife he was using to slice lemons before he was overcome with the urge to throw it at Gabe. "Any song in particular, or am I just needed to make sure the system is syncing?"

"Pick a song, Cassie. Let loose in one of the rooms." Gabe looked at where Cas was working. "I can cut up the lemons for you."

Cas shook his head. "No, you'll somehow manage to lose an eye." He looked up as Balthazar entered the room. "Have Balt help you."

"Ah, yes. Unlike our dear brother here, I do enjoy using my God given vocal talents." He clapped his hands together. "However, first, just got off the phone with a lovely lad. Private party tonight, a group of seven. Room six appeared to be open for the night."

"Uh, should have run that past us first, Balt." Cas suddenly wished for his knife back in his hand. "It's a Thursday night. The only staff we have are the three of us and Hannah."

"So?" Balthazar crossed his arms over his chest. "I see no issue with this, it's always slow on Thursdays. It's why only the four of us are here. Sibling time, and entertain our patrons."

Gabe smirked. "Cassie just doesn't want to come out from behind the counter. He may be our mixologist and our numbers guy, but he can also serve." Gabe pointed down the hallway. "Go into room six and see if you can call a song, Balt. You can even sing a last hurrah, as I'm pretty sure Cas is going to kill you."

"He wishes." Balthazar meandered down the hall, away from the main Karaoke stage and down to the private rooms.

Cas shook his head, silently cursing the day the four Milton siblings decided to open _WannaBee's_.

"Don't look so dour, Cassie. It's more income than we'd normally have on a Thursday. So what if you have to go drop off 21 beers every half hour?"

"You're assuming that they're all going to drink beer." Cas pointed to the chalkboard menu above his head. "We have house specials. We have wine, fuck, we even have non-alcoholic mixers. Plus, whoever serves them, has to know when to cut them off."

"You're such a raincloud, Castiel." Gabe looked towards the corner as he heard a ding. "Hold that thought." He walked away, leaving Cas to pick his knife back up and continue slicing his lemons. As Cas finished up the one in front of him, Gabe popped back around. "Balt's going to kill me."

"Did you override his song choice again?" Cas raised an eyebrow without raising his head.

"Look, just because he doesn't like _My Heart Will Go On_ doesn't mean he doesn't give Celine a run for her money." Gabe ducked down next to the counter as Balthazar came storming down the hallway.

"Why in the bloody hell would he tell me to test it, if he was just going to change my pick anyway!" Gabe snickering from his pitiful hiding spot only annoyed Balthazar further. "I'm going to go manage the Host stand. Send Hannah to me when she gets here?" Balthazar stomped off, and Cas threw a piece of lemon rind over the counter, guess at where Gabe's head was at.

"Come on, Cas!" Gabe stood up, pulling the fruit skin out of his hair. "You used to have fun at this place. You used to enjoy our shenanigans. I miss that Cas. Stick in his ass Cas isn't any fun." Gabe pouted. "Don't make me throw you up on stage tonight."

"You won't." Cas focused on his lemon. "You might think you're funny threatening, but you wouldn't do that."

Gabriel shrugged. "It is my duty as the oldest Milton child to be threatening yet kind and benevolent."

"You also have no idea when your siblings became taller than you." Cas pointed his knife nonthreateningly. "You have an insane amount of self-preservation skills."

Once Hannah arrived a short while later, Balthazar unlocked the doors and flicked on the neon lights announcing that _WannaBee's_ was open for the evening. A few of their regulars wandered in, settling in with their drink order of choice. 

Balthazar was first up on the main Karaoke stage, like he was most nights, and started off with a perpetual favorite at the bar: _Carry On Wayward Son_. The crowd ate out of his hand, per the usual, and Cas couldn't help but roll his eyes lovingly at his older brother.

When Balthazar hopped off the stage, Hannah took over, calling up the first bar patron of the evening. During Balt's number, it appeared that the private group arrived for the evening. Cas watched from his spot behind the bar as his older brother bounded over to the group, introducing himself. 

Yet as quickly as Cas watched Balthazar, his eyes settled on one of the members of the party. He pushed himself off the counter and leaned forward on the bar, watching as the sandy-haired brunet shook Balthazar's hand. His smile was wide and mesmerizing, and as he followed Balt down the hallway, Cas couldn't help but notice the way the man's jeans emphasized his ass and his bowlegs.

So caught up in the distraction caused by the patron, he was surprised when Gabe walked up in front of him and slapped the top of the bar. "Take a picture, Cassie. It lasts longer."

"Shut up, Gabe." Cas shot a glare at the oldest Milton sibling. "You need something?"

"Nope." Gabe shook his head. "It's all our regulars. They know how the system works, Hannah plugged in their numbers already, the next five songs are set to go, then Hannah can take a turn." Gabe raised an eyebrow. "You gonna take a turn behind the mic tonight?"

"No."

"Come on, Cas. You know the patrons love it when you get up there–" Gabe was cut off by Balthazar returning, a smirk on his face. "What's up, Balt?"

"It's a Bachelor Party." Balthazar shook his shoulders a little. "Apparently their original plans fell through, so to pick on the Groom, they decided to drag him to a karaoke bar. If we wow them, we can draw more interest for things like that!"

A feeling of disappointment built up in Cas' gut. "Do you know which one is getting married?"

"No. Don't care, didn't ask." He held up a finger and pulled a slip out of his lapel pocket. "Their first round of orders. Let me know when it's ready, and I'll take it back. I figure it's only fair since I sprung this on you."

"I got it," Cas responded, a little faster than he cared to admit. "I mean, you'll have to take over when Hannah goes on stage and..." Cas looked at the list, actually happy to see several mixed drink requests. "And this is going to take me a moment to whip up anyway. Looks like they were trying to pick the names that would embarrass the groom the most."

Gabe shot a look at Balthazar before looking at Cas. "Keep telling yourself that kiddo. You act like your elders don't know you better. Hell, I'm pretty sure Hannah would figure out what you're getting up to." Gabe responded to Balthazar's silent question. "Cassie here was checking out one of the guys in the party."

"Oh, yes, good luck with that! It's about time you try something. Michael was years ago, and you still haven't moved on." Balthazar leaned on the bar, resting his chin on his hands. "Do you need tips with flirting? Need I remind you, I can charm the pants off of any many, woman, or nongendered person out there."

"Get over yourself, Balt." Cas rolled his eyes and looked at the stage as another patron started their song. "You keep to what you know, and I'll keep to what I know."

Balthazar let out an exasperated sigh. "Very well, but remember that we just want what's best for you, Cas." He crossed over to the hostess booth, and Cas returned to mixing the drinks for the Bachelor Party.

While a couple members of the party appeared to be tame, it was clear they wanted to screw with the groom. _Tie Me to the Bedpost_ , _Masturbating Butterfly_ , _Wet Fantasy_ , and _Pink Panty Dropper_ were all amongst the crazy named concoctions. Cas rubbed his brow, setting to quickly make each drink.

As he was finishing up, Hannah took a step onto the stage, getting her preemptive applause from the crowd. She broke out into one of her own trademark songs, Lita Ford's _Kiss Me Deadly_ and Cas chuckled before heading down to room six with the tray of drinks.

Cas knocked once before opening the door. The guys in the room greeted him briefly before returning to their goading. A tall, broad gentleman pushed the guy who had caught Cas' eye earlier on the shoulder. "The song's already in brotha! You know you have to sing it."

"I'm not drunk enough for this." Cas briefly looked at the guy, his heart stopping for a split second as Cas found the guy's peridot green eyes. "I hope you know I hate you all." Green eyes stopped and looked at Cas. "Not you though, you've got the liquid courage coming."

Cas felt a blush rise up in his cheeks as Green Eyes stepped up on the mini-stage in the room, grabbed the microphone, and closed his eyes. Cas recognized the song after the first bar of music and continued handing out the drinks.

 _Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah  
_ _Some call me the gangster of love  
_ _Some people call me Maurice  
_ _Cause I speak of the pompatous of love_

Cas smiled. The guy was good. His voice was as smooth as the whiskey he had poured for a couple of the drink he handed out, and Cas found himself wanting to stick around.

 _People talk about me, baby_  
_Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong_  
_Well, don't you worry baby_  
_Don't worry_  
_Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home_

Once he sat down the last drink, Cas knew he should have left. But the guy's voice, his smile, his overall beauty? Cas moved back towards the door and leaned against it. No one noticed him move, they were all focused on the Green-Eyed singer. Cas sang along in his head, gently swaying to the beat as the song came to the bridge.

Green eyes looked at Cas, almost as if he were singing right to him

 _You're the cutest thing_  
_That I ever did see_  
_I really love your peaches_  
_Want to shake your tree_  
_Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time_  
_Ooo-eee baby, I'll sure show you a good time_

Cas felt the heat rise up in his cheeks, and he quietly scrambled to get out of the room. He cursed himself as he walked back to the bar. What the hell was he doing? You don't stay in the private rooms, and you don't hit on the patrons. Those were the rules for working at the Bar.

Cas practically collapsed behind the bar, once he put the serving tray down, resting his forehead against the cool wooden bartop. 

"You okay there, Cas?" Hannah was sitting at the bar, unlike earlier, when she was plugging in numbers for the patrons.

"I'm fine, Hannah." Cas looked up before putting his head back down. "Why are you at the bar and not Balthazar?"

She held up a glass of water. "I was thirsty, and Balthazar said he didn't want to be subjected to your 'God Awful Pining.'" She turned her attention back to the main stage, where a guy was singing a decent rendition of _Crazy Train_. "You gonna try and make the leap?"

"Not you too, Hannah. Please. I'm content, I'm happy, I have all I need in my life." Cas pushed himself up off of the bar and grabbed a cup. He threw in a few pieces of fruit and mashed them up before filling the glass the rest of the way full with ginger ale. "They love you up there."

"They would love you the most if you went back up there again."

"I doubt that's going to happen again, Hannah. At least not for a while." Cas frowned as he took a sip of his soda.

Hannah started to reply when a light lit up behind Cas' back. She swallowed her words and pointed behind him. "Looks like the Bachelor Party need you again.“

Cas swallowed and made his way down to room six. He knocked once before entering. The tallest of the group was up on stage singing, or more aptly, belting along to Celine Dion's _The Power of Love_. Cas chuckled softly, padding to each man as the Giant butchered the song in a way that would have endeared him to Balthazar.

Cas crossed to Green Eyes. He caught Green Eyes eyeing him up and down, and felt the same heat from earlier color the back of his neck and the tips of his ears. "What can I get you?"

"A lager and a glass of water. Can't go too crazy tonight. So much to be done before the wedding tomorrow evening." Cas felt his heart drop. Green Eyes smiled before continuing. "Oh, you can mix the Miracle-Gro Baby - he pointed to the stage - a _Kinky Orgasm_.”

Despite getting the confirmation that Green Eyes was getting married, Cas needed to turn and adjust himself. The way that Green Eyes said the name of the drink lit the pool of fuel in his belly to a fiery inferno. Cas grabbed the last refill request, thankfully just another beer, and quickly escaped from the room.

Back behind the bar, and his self-proclaimed safe space, Cas ignored the knowing looks from his older brothers. He quickly mixed up the few cocktails, before pulling the taps for some of the beers they keep on tap. 

"Cassie, you want me to take those back?" Gabe asked once he set the last pint glass on the carrying tray. "You go back there again, we're going to lose you for ten minutes again."

"I've got it." Cas glared at Gabe before glaring at Balthazar.

"I didn't even say anything!" Balthazar held his hands up in defense.

"You were thinking about it." Cas stormed off, back to drop off the drinks, and prove that he wasn't going to fall for just another pretty face.

Cas knew he failed the moment he stepped back into the room. Green Eyes was sitting next to the Jolly Green Giant in the middle of a conversation when he returned. However, the moment Green Eyes saw that he was the one to return with the drinks, the discussion with the Jolly Green Giant was over. Cas tried his best to ignore the looks, ignore the smile, even the way Green Eyes purred out a thank you.

But he couldn't. 

And he wasn't about to try and be a soon-to-be-married man's last night of freedom hook-up. He couldn't be a dirty secret. Not again.

After passing out the drinks and smiling at the two guys up on stage singing along to _To All The Girls I've Loved Before_ Cas resigned himself to the fact that Gabe or Balthazar would be best for getting the orders and delivering the drinks for the group for the rest of their time in the bar.

…

A few nights later, Cas still couldn't get out of his funk. He was slow on checking the taps, slow on prepping his stations, hell, he was even delayed mixing the drinks.

"Jesus, Cassie. Molasses flows faster than you move right now." Gabe slipped behind the bar, grabbing a few import beers from the fridge under the rear counter. "You're one of the best bartenders I know, able to mix some of the craziest concoctions I've ever seen. And you can do it in less than a few moments! But here you are, still cutting lemons and limes after we've opened."

Cas shrugged.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Cas. Look at me." Cas let out a heavy sigh, knowing that his brother wasn't going to drop it. He turned around, leaning back against the front counter. "What is it, Cas? Disappointed that you let an opportunity slip through your fingers?"

"You know that nothing was going to happen, right?" Cas shot back.

"Dude, I know that the demeanor of the guy with the brown hair and green eyes changed when I walked in and not you." Gabe crossed his arms over his chest. "He had a big smile on his face, watching the door as I walked in, and frowned as I entered."

"I think everyone frowns when you enter a room, Gabe." Cas reached to his side and grabbed his cup of ginger ale. "You know he was the groom, right?"

Gabe raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"He told me he wasn't going to drink a lot, too much needed to be done for the wedding, and he needed to not be hungover." Gabe's eyes went wide. "See, now you understand."

"Yeah... about that." Gabe pointed over Cas' shoulder. "I don't think your assumption was correct."

Cas followed Gabe's finger and turned to find the bright green eyes, highlighted by a face full of sun-kissed freckles, from the night before. "Sorry to interrupt. Can I get a lager, a lemon drop, and an amaretto on the rocks?"

Cas could only nod. What on Earth was Green Eyes doing at _WannaBee's_? Shouldn't he be out celebrating on his honeymoon? Cas quickly got the order together and set the drinks on the bar.

"Perfect. Thanks!" Green Eyes winked at Cas and pushed the three drinks together, carrying them to a table where two ladies were sitting.

"Well, wouldn't you know. What kind of newlywed would come out a couple nights after their wedding and hang out with two hot chicks who are hanging all over each other?" Gabe slapped Cas on the back. "Lift your jaw up off the counter, it's unsanitary."

Cas watched, as inconspicuously as he could, the guy with the two women. Green Eyes leisurely sipped at his beer while the ladies were animatedly speaking between each other and to him. Cas desperately wanted, no, needed to know the relationship between the three.

A couple of minutes later, Hannah called the names Charlie and Dorothy up to the stage, and the two ladies giggled their way up to the stage. They had chosen _Closer_ by Tegan and Sara. And, as Gabe had put it, were hanging all over each other during their duet.

As soon as the ladies were back in their seats, Balthazar swooped in. Cas watched curiously, despite knowing he was most likely asking for refill orders. His older brother smirked as he crossed over to the bar. "Well, well, well, Cassie. Look who returned."

"Shut up, Balthazar."

"Oooh, using my full name. I'm terrified." Balthazar handed him a slip of paper. "Refills needed for the table your man is at."

"Okay," Cas sighed, snatching the slip. "Same things as before. Hold on a sec, and you can take them back."

"Oh, no, no, no." Balthazar shook his head. "That very pretty man is interested in you. I'll let you have first dibs; otherwise, I'm more than happy to be second best."

Cas squinted at Balthazar. "How are we even related?"

"By pure and simple luck. Or, if Mum and Dad never gave you the talk, I certainly can." Balthazar leaned forward. "You see when two people love each other very much..."

"So help me, Balt, I will smite you where you stand." Cas crossed his arms over his chest. "Go bother Gabriel, or I'll have him swap out your second song of the night to _My Heart Will Go On._

Balthazar gasped. "And here I was only trying to assist my favorite little brother." He turned and walked away, leaving Cas to mix the drinks for Green Eyes' table.

As Cas placed the drinks on the serving tray, Hannah called out for a Dean, and Green Eyes stood up before walking up to the stage. He looked nervous, similar to the other night, but at the same time looked like he was born to be up there. His tight black jeans, the soft grey teeshirt, and the green flannel shirt tying it all together? This Dean dressed like a rockstar, looked like one, and even had the charms to match.

Another classic rock song started playing, and Cas instantly smiled as 'Dean' jumped into the first verse perfectly.

 _Home in the valley_  
_Home in the city_  
_Home isn't pretty_  
_Ain't no home for me_

Cas started walking the drinks over slowly. Zeke was behind the bar as well, and could easily handle any order that came in.

 _Home in the darkness_  
_Home on the highway_  
_Home isn't my way_  
_Home I'll never be_

Reluctantly, Cas tore his eyes away from 'Dean.' It wouldn't do him any good if he spilled the drinks on a patron.

 _Burn out the day_  
_Burn out the night_  
_I can't see no reason to put up a fight_  
_I'm living for giving the devil his due_

Cas made it to the table in one piece, handing out the drinks as 'Dean' hit the familiar chorus of the song.

 _And I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you  
_ _I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you_

A burning flush filled Cas' cheeks, and he turned to look at the stage. 'Dean' was looking right at him. He swallowed hard and could have sworn that he heard the girls at the table giggle. Cas turned to them and nodded before bolting back to behind the bar.

Zeke looked at him with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Castiel, is everything okay?"

"You're not allowed to start." Cas pointed at him. "You're my ally. Do not side with my siblings on this."

"Just noticed the flush on your face, that's all." Zeke set a drink in front of a patron. "From this vantage point, it looked like he was singing to you. Is there a new someone in your life?"

Cas quickly shook his head no, trying to keep his eyes off of the stage. "No. You all know I'm too busy for that. I'm always here."

"If you say so." Zeke continued watching the stage until he was flagged down. "Just remember 'The lessons from the past pave the way for a better future.' Do not punish yourself for the crimes of another."

Cas merely nodded before crossing to a patron flagging him down.

…

As the bar started to close down for the evening, the crowd made their way out. Cas leaned back against the back counter with Zeke, politely telling people water or soda, that alcohol was cut off. What he didn't expect was the bright green that met his blue.

"Three waters, please."

Cas looked over to Zeke, who had conveniently not heard the request. Letting out a sigh, Cas pushed himself up and turned around, reaching into the fridge to grab three water bottles. He set them on the counter and nodded politely.

"How much do I owe you?" 'Dean' pulled out his wallet.

"Nothing." Cas waved his hand. "Water at the end of the night is free, and you already paid your tab."

"Oh." 'Dean' grabbed two of the bottles and handed them to the ladies - Charlie and Dorothy, Hannah had called them - before turning around to grab the third one. "I don't know how I'm going to be smooth about this then."

Cas raised his eyebrow and noted the red tinge spreading under the other man's freckles. "Smooth about what?"

"I was going to slip my number with money, but I guess I should just give it to you, shouldn't I?" A piece of paper appeared in between his fingers. "My name's Dean, and I was hoping I could grab a coffee with you."

"But aren't you married?" Cas blurted out before he could stop himself. He clamped his hands over his mouth, paling his comment. Cas looked to his side and saw Zeke trying not to laugh.

"Married? Dude, no!" Dean looked to the ladies. "Charlie's my sister, and Dot's her girlfriend!"

"The bachelor party?" Cas removed his hands and tilted his head in confusion. "You said you were cutting yourself off because there was a lot to do."

Dean burst out in laughter. "Wait, is that why you've been avoiding me?" Dean shook from the amusement and ran his hand over the back of his neck. "Dude, I was the Best Man for my brother's wedding. The Giant? I had you make him a _Kinky Orgasm_? He got married to his college sweetheart Friday. They're on their honeymoon. I'm single."

"Really?" Cas remembered to breathe and took the piece of paper from Dean. "You want to go out with me?"

"Yep." Dean popped the P and shoved the redhead off of him. "Call or text me? We can do coffee. You need to close up, and I need to get this one home." He pointed at the redhead. As he started to turn away, Dean smacked his forehead. "Hey, I didn't get your name."

Cas looked down at the slip of paper in his hands and smiled. "Cas." He looked back up, not caring about the ache his mouth was feeling. "My name's Cas."

...

The next morning, Cas woke up, nervous that he night before had been a dream. He reached over for his phone and found the slip of paper on top of it. Slowly, delicately, Cas unfolded the note and smiled. Dean's name was on the slip, along with his phone number. He quickly grabbed his phone, unlocking it before swiping over to his text messages.

**[From Cas:] Good Morning, Dean. This is Cas, from WannaBee's.**

He sat up in bed, not really in a rush to get out of it. He worried slightly that he may have sent the text too early, but was pleasantly surprised as his phone went off.

 _[From Dean:] Oh good, it wasn't a fever dream last night. I did give you my number._  
_[From Dean:] Figured you wouldn't be up until later, you being a night owl_

**[From Cas:] I neither fly nor hunt, Dean. I'm more of a lover.**

Cas slapped his head after he hit send. It had been far too long since he had to flirt with someone.

 _[From Dean:] Well that'll be interesting to explore_  
_[From Dean:] You got any plans for today?_

**[From Cas:] Not in particular. I do have to work later this evening, but I don't actually have to be in until 7pm.**

**__** _[From Dean:] Well, then not to push my luck, but would you be up for coffee this morning? Everyone loves coffee. Or Tea._

**[From Cas:] Name the place and give me ten minutes to get ready. I just woke up.**

Another text message came in from Dean, telling him to meet at A Drip In Time, along with the address. Cas smiled and finished pushing himself out of bed. A quick shower, and jeans and a loose button-down, Cas was out the door and heading to the café.

He pulled up in front, parking next to a sleek black beauty of a car. Cas felt slightly bad for parking his beat-up champagne tinged Lincoln Continental next to it.

Walking into the café, he quickly found Dean sitting at a table in the back corner, tucked away from the rest of the shop. Dean stood up and waved, and Cas crossed towards him. "Good morning, Dean."

"Mornin', Cas." Dean gestured to the seat across from where he was sitting. "What can I get you?"

"We can go to the counter together?" Cas tilted his head, looking at the counter, and realizing for the first time that the redhead from the night before was at the register, smiling broadly and looking back and forth between them. "Your sister?"

Dean nodded and spun his finger around, pointing. "Our bakery."

"So, you come to my business, and then bring me to yours?" Cas rested his hand on his chin.

"Dude, you own WannaBee's?" Dean's head shot back to Charlie before he looked at Cas again. "I thought it belonged to the blond dude."

"Balthazar, myself, our older brother Gabriel, and our younger sister Hannah, we are all owners. It's a family business. Much like this, I assume."

"Shit, Charlie, could you imagine throwing Sam into this mess? We barely keep track of the two of us." Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "Seriously, though. What you want? I know the owner."

"How about the owner's favorite?" Cas smiled and was rewarded with a wide grin from Dean.

"You got it." Dean stepped back behind the counter, and Cas took a moment to look around the bakery. It was adorned with geek culture items, board games, fan art... It was like walking into a well-loved home.

As he settled into his seat, Cas took a moment to admire Dean behind the counter. His mind briefly flickered, wondering what would go wrong, before shaking his head. Cas would not let his past come to haunt him. Not right now. He would focus on Dean, learn about Dean, and enjoy spending time with him.

"Here you go, Cas. I know it's technically not breakfast, but you said the owner's favorite." Dean set a cup of black coffee and a slice of apple pie in front of Cas. "If you'd rather have something else, I'll take that and get you what you want."

Cas looked up at Dean and smiled. "This looks amazing, Dean. Thank you.”

Once Dean returned with his own serving, the pair sat together and talked about everything and nothing. Dean explained how he and his siblings had a love of pop culture. They were especially fond of science fiction. Even the name of their shop was a sci-fi reference, a twist on the title _A Wrinkle in Time_.

Cas explained that he came from a musical family. When the siblings all decided they wouldn't follow in their parent's footsteps, but still wanted to work with music, _WannaBee's_ was created. Cas was the hardest to get on board, so they let him pick the name of the bar. Cas chuckled as he told Dean that not a single sibling was surprised, as Cas had always loved bees from a young age.

Dean had to stop their date, as he needed time to help Charlie prep for the lunch rush. Still, he pulled out his phone, making Cas do the same, and they scheduled a date (with Charlie's help, volunteering to switch a shift) for a week later.

Over the course of the week, Cas found himself texting Dean frequently. At work, he'd take shots of the fancy cocktails he made, and when he wasn't working, they were pictures of his everyday life. In return, Dean sent Cas straight-up food porn - some of the most mouth-watering desserts he'd ever seen.

Cas enjoyed the growing familiarity, the friendship they were building, and he was excited to see it blossom into more. But a small dark cloud hung around in the back of his head.

...

The afternoon of their second date, Cas met Dean at the Roadhouse, a local dive in town known for their fantastic food, their delicious desserts, and of course, their Lager. It was a homebrew, and _WannaBee's_ was one of the only places allowed to carry it outside of the actual restaurant. 

As he entered the bar, he was greeted warmly by the owner, Ellen. She was a little surprised to see him, commenting that they had sent over two kegs of Lager the night before. When he replied he was there on a date, Ellen laughed and pointed over her shoulder. "Dean's already here."

It was then that Cas learned that Dean's bakery provided all the desserts for the Roadhouse. Ellen was his and Charlie's aunt, and she helped fund their bakery under the condition that she didn't get to lose access to their desserts. Cas found it amusing that their lives were so already intertwined, yet they had never met each other. Not until Dean had picked on a whim to have a last-minute bachelor party at the Karaoke bar.

They lost track of time, talking, and spending the afternoon together. When Cas realized the time, he apologized and promised to text Dean his schedule, so they could arrange their next date.

Upon arriving at work, Cas fully expected to catch crap from his siblings for being late. What he didn't expect was the full-blown hug that Balthazar gave him or the words of encouragement from Gabe. Hannah had even surprised him, offering to learn how to work the bar so he could take more time off.

Overwhelmed, Cas decided to do something he hadn't done in years. It was something his siblings always asked him to do, but he refused. He got up on stage and sang, picking _Landed_ by Ben Folds.

When he stepped off of the stage, he was rushed by his siblings, pulled into a group hug.

…

Dean still couldn't believe his luck in meeting Cas. Or perhaps it was bad luck in how long it took for them to meet. After Cas had left to go to work, he sat in comfortable silence in the family booth before Ellen took a moment to join him.

"I haven't seen you this happy in years." Ellen slid another Lager in front of him, taking a drink of her own. "Cas is good people."

"Kept him to yourself?" Dean raised an eyebrow and took a pull of the drink, letting out a refreshing ah as he set it down. "You never mentioned him before."

"I don't mention all the people I do business with, neither do you." She pointed at Dean. "Also, I thought he was still with his prick of a boyfriend."

Dean tilted his head. "We haven't talked about past relationships yet."

"Ah, well, I didn't say anything but be good to him. You may be blood, boy, but I won't have you hurting a good soul like him." Ellen drained the rest of her beer and stood up, taking the glass with her. 

"Not my intention." Dean shook his head. He stood up and walked over to the bar, giving his pint glass to the bartender. "Tell Ellen I'm sorry for not finishing it. I'm not thirsty. I'll add an extra half dozen cupcakes."

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out to his car. Usually, he'd trace his hand along her sleek body, giving her that little extra love for being so kind to him after all the years. But today, Dean was deep in thought. He'd spent a lot of time talking to Cas over the past couple of weeks, and while he didn't expect a full dissertation, he expected a comment on an ex or something. Even Dean had made mention of Lee once.

He slid into the driver seat of his Baby and pulled out his phone, shooting a quick text off to Cas, wishing him a good night at work, before driving back to his own place. Ellen had unintentionally set his brain spinning and overthinking things. Dean just needed a little time to unravel what he learned.

The next morning, Dean woke up to several texts from Cas. He hadn't ignored Cas per se, but he had set his phone to Do Not Disturb, and curled up in his bed, listening to Led Zeppelin on repeat. So alongside Cas' texts, there were texts from Charlie, Sam, Dorothy, Benny, hell practically anyone he considered a friend or loved one.

He got up, and as he got ready for work, he shot of texts to just about everyone. He still wasn't sure what to say to Cas. "Hey, my aunt mentioned your ex-boyfriend," didn't have the right ring to it. It also crossed his mind that Ellen said she thought that Cas was still dating his ex. While it didn't make sense - Cas had flipped out, thinking that Dean was the one getting married, not Sam - a slim fear crossed Dean's mind that maybe Cas hadn't separated from his ex. Not-ex?

In the bathroom, Dean leaned over the sink, splashing cold water on his face. He needed to wake up and calm down. Cas hadn't done anything to be untrustworthy. Cas gave Dean the good kind of butterflies. The ones that built up excitement and left Dean floating on cloud nine.

After getting dressed, Dean scrolled through what Cas had sent him. A picture of him and Balthazar behind the bar, a couple of drinks he had mixed, several texts asking how he was…

A text at 4:30am, saying that he knew Dean would be up soon to work and if they could talk.

Cas didn't sleep, and a pang of guilt shot through Dean. He looked at the time, 5:15. He wondered briefly if Cas had given up on him, or if Cas were still waiting for his text. If Cas were asleep, would he be upset if Dean woke him up with a text?

Dean shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_[From Dean:] Sorry, Cas. I didn't feel too good and went to bed early. Wanted to make sure I was in good shape to work today._

He started to pocket his phone when it buzzed almost immediately.

**[From Cas:] I hope you're feeling better. I was getting worried when you didn't respond. I'll let you get ready for work. We can talk later.**

Despite feeling low, Dean smiled at Cas' response. He shot off a reply telling him to rest well and headed off to work.

The day dragged for Dean. It didn't help that his sleep had been fitful, and that little thought about Cas' head was boring in deeper into the back of his head. Charlie had been on his ass for messing up orders, and he had snapped at Kevin, one of their part-timers, for something he didn't even do. 

Before the day was over, Charlie cornered Dean in the kitchen. "What the hell, Dean? Yesterday you were rainbows and unicorns. Today you're a freaking rain cloud." She paused. "Wait, did something happen between you and Cas?"

"It's more of something that didn't happen." Dean shrugged. "Did you know Ellen knows Cas?"

"Had no clue." Charlie shrugged. "But the woman knows everyone. It makes sense. What does that have to do with anything?"

"She mentioned Cas' ex. At least I think it's his ex? Cas and I haven't even had that talk, but she told me to treat him good, or she'd kick my ass." Dean shrugged. "I'm having one of those... what do you and Sam call them?"

"Self-Destructive Death Spiral?" Charlie leaned against one of the prep tables. "Dean, we've had this talk. You can't bottle it up. If you need to know, ask Cas. Don't hide in our damn bakery and take it out on our staff." She crossed over to Dean and hugged him. " _WannaBee's_ opens in like an hour, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Charlie shot him the trademarked Winchester Bitch Face. "Go talk to him. On his turf, where he's surrounded by people who care about him. Ask him. You'll see that you overthunk and that things are okay." She turned Dean around and untied his apron. "Seriously, go home, get changed, wash the flour out of your hair, and see him."

"Yes, ma'am." Dean lifted the apron off and tossed it onto the table. "See you tomorrow?"

"You better believe it." She patted his cheek. "Don't forget to wash the flour off your face too."

Dean made it to _WannaBee's_ right as it opened. Hannah smiled and waved to him, used to seeing him come to visit Cas for a little bit. He crossed over to the bar, not seeing Cas, but Balthazar behind it. "Ah, yes. Hello, Dean." Balthazar pointed at a stool. "Have a seat?"

"Where's Cas?" Dean sat in the stool. "And shouldn't you be prepping to go on stage?"

"You really have been coming by a lot, haven't you?" Balthazar chuckled. "Wait a moment, and you'll be pleasantly surprised."

A familiar song started playing, and an unfamiliar singing voice caused him to turn to the stage.

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_  
_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_  
_And I'll use you as a focal point_  
_So I don't lose sight of what I want_  
_And I've moved further than I thought I could_  
_But I missed you more than I thought I would_  
_And I'll use you as a warning sign_  
_That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

Dean's jaw dropped. Cas was on stage.

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
_Right in front of me_  
_Talk some sense to me_  
_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
_ _Right in front of me_ _Talk some sense to me_

"He's started singing again." Balthazar leaned forward on the bar. "He hasn't been on stage in three years, then last night, he asked to sing. I wonder why."

Dean listened to Cas. He'd heard the siblings sing: Gabe with his smoky twang, Balthazar's deep, melodious R&B sound, and Hannah's soft and sweet folk voice. While all three were talented, none of them were Cas.

Cas' voice was pure heart and soul, telling a story without even trying. Dean closed his eyes, and he felt Cas' words wrapping around his heart.

"He sang last night, and we all knew it was because of you." Balthazar clapped Dean on the shoulder. "Thank you. From the three of us."

Dean focused on Cas, his breath stopping as they locked eyes.

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
_Right in front of me_  
_Talk some sense to me_

Cas drew out the last note, surprise, and happiness clear on his face. He handed the mic to Hannah and stepped off the stage, ignoring the applause around him, and crossed over to Dean. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him in for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," Dean remembered to breathe, barely able to get the words out. "You sang."

"I did." Cas blushed bright red and looked down at the ground. "I..." Cas shook his head. "I needed to."

Dean cupped Cas' face and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. He rested his forehead against Cas' as he ran his thumbs over Cas' cheeks. "That was incredible."

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Room Six is open." Balthazar attempted to whip his bar towel at him. "You're causing a scene."

Dean flipped off Balthazar but linked his free hand in Cas' all the same, taking him down to the private room. Once inside, Cas closed the door behind them and locked it. 

"You said you wanted to talk?" Cas sat on one of the couches and patted next to him.

"Balt said you haven't sung or been on stage in three years. Why now?" Dean took the spot next to Cas.

Cas chuckled. "Right out the gate, huh?" He retook Dean's hand, examining it. "I hated my voice." Dean held his tongue, waiting for Cas to continue. "About seven years ago, we had a talent agent in the audience. It's not uncommon for Karaoke Bars, but we made sure they were legit and not just trying to get into a naïve person's pants.

"As you know, we rotate on stage through the night if there are gaps or if we need a change in song type. Well, normally, we told these scouts that we were off-limits. This is our place, our home, our priority. We weren't interested in being stars." Cas swallowed as he closed his eyes, and Dean squeezed his hand. "Michael Angelus came in one night. He got the spiel, he showed he was legit, and he took a seat to watch.

"What we didn't know was that he was there for me. Our parents have always been disappointed that we didn't follow in their footsteps and try to be professional musicians. So in a last-ditch effort, they contacted him, told him about the bar, and mentioned that the four owners were talented singers. What no one has ever said about Michael Angelus is how charismatic he is. How he makes you want to say yes, even though you don't want to.

"He never came at me from the music angle. He asked me for a date. Wanted to go get a drink. Then he wanted to go to dinner. Then he wanted to take me to a show. I thought I was falling in love." Cas shook his head. "Then he said he had to go back to LA. Gabe, Balt, and Hannah all begged me not to go."

Dean used his thumb to wipe away a tear from Cas' eye. "You went."

"I went." Cas nodded. "And I thought that it was as Michael's boyfriend. It wasn't. But I was so blinded that I didn't realize how he had wrapped me up in his tale. He bought me a condo, saying it was too soon for us to live together. It made sense to me. He would only come to see me on some days, and then it was almost like it was strictly physical. I never understood why the people at the studio - one of the only places he took me - looked at me in pity.

"Then, I realized. I was his dirty little secret. He was buttering me up, plying me with false affections, money, trinkets, to get me to sing." Cas scoffed. "I was out there for almost four years, Dean. I didn't speak to anyone except the people he wanted me to talk to. And in turn, I lost my voice, I didn't want to sing anymore.

"I sold some of the things he'd given me, dropped them off at a pawn shop, and bought the fastest, cheapest ticket to get me home. I called Gabe, terrified that they'd written me off. But he asked me where I was, not to move, and he'd be there in a minute. I was welcomed back with open arms. Not that I deserved it. I still don't think I do."

Dean pulled Cas into his arms. "I think you do. Actually, I know you do."

"Is that so?" Cas sighed and relaxed against Dean.

"Yeah. Family doesn't stop loving you for a mistake. And if they do, are they truly family?" Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair. "Not to be pushy, but you still didn't answer my question. Why now?"

Cas shot Dean a bitchface that could rival Sam or Charlie's. "You just want me to stroke your ego, don't you?"

"No!" Dean vehemently shook his head. "I guess, Balt made a point of saying it, and I wanted to hear it from you. I'm finding that you're becoming a more and more important part of my life, and I want to know if it's the same for you."

"You are an important part of my life now, Dean." Cas climbed onto Dean's lap and rested their foreheads together again. "Thank you for being so persistent. Thank you for making me want to sing again."

Dean ran his hands down Cas' sides and smiled. "Thank you for being open. I know you think that you don't deserve a second chance, but that's what this is. And I'll make sure you know that it was worth it." Dean hooked Cas' chin with his finger and thumb, pulling him in for a soft and sensual kiss.

Cas melted into Dean's touch, and Dean found himself exploring Cas with his touch, catching the fabric under his fingers, and obscuring the feel of Cas' body. Cas pulled back, pulling his shirt up and over his head before reuniting their mouths in a more passionate kiss.

"Careful, Cas." Dean broke in between kisses. "I think. You might. Be. Gunning for. Something."

Cas ground down in response, swallowing the moan he pulled from Dean's lips. He reached down, finding the hem of Dean's shirt and lifted up, pulling away to make it easier to remove the offending article of clothing. "Do you actually want me to stop?"

"Oh, hell no, Cas," Dean responded as his shirt was removed and thrown who knew where. "I didn't necessarily think this would be how our first time happened, but I'm not against this at all."

"How did you think this would go?" Cas asked before kissing his way back along Dean's jaw. He stopped once he found and latched on to Dean's neck, finding and feeling the steadily speeding pulse with his tongue. 

Dean found himself whimpering, unable to coherently form words. "I... uh... I don't care anymore." He rested his hands on Cas' hips, holding Cas in place as he pressed their bodies together, causing the right kind of friction between them, but with too many layers. Dean reached between them and opened their pants, Cas' first, then his own.

Cas' pulled back in surprise as Dean slipped his hand behind the elastic band and pulled out his cock, exposing it to the cold air in the room. After the briefest lack of contact, Dean pressed his own cock against Cas', trying to wrap his hand around the pair of them. "Dean," Cas moaned out, resting his forehead in the crook of Dean's neck.

"I want you to feel good, Cas. I want you to feel treasured, 'cause you are." Dean whispered against Cas' ear. "I'll never hide you, 'cause you deserve to be seen." Dean groaned in pleasure as Cas' hand joined his own, completing the grip around their cocks. "Don't hold back, Cas."

Cas entangled his free hand in Dean's hair, softly pulling at it as he thrust into their hands, rutting against Dean's cock. "Dean, please."

Their grasp, the slick of their precome, the warmth of their hands was too much for Dean, and he found himself falling over the edge, his come leaking over their hands as Cas came barreling after him. Dean leaned back into the couch, pressing a kiss against Cas' temple as Cas melded boneless against him. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Dean left another kiss on Cas. "How you feeling over there, Cas?"

Cas laughed into Dean’s neck, a soft, breathy sound that tickled Dean's sensitive skin. "I feel... I feel how you wanted me to feel."

"And that is? I said I wanted you to feel good, I wanted you to feel–"

"Treasured, Dean. You make me feel treasured.

Dean gently bounced his shoulder, gesturing for Cas to sit up. Once he was, Dean cupped Cas' chin and brought their mouths together, softly, slowly pouring his feelings into the kiss. "Good." He stole a quick kiss and looked around the room. "Not to ruin the moment, though, but is there something we can use to clean off with? I don't think your families would appreciate you looking like..." He gestured between them.

"No, probably not." Cas slid back off of the sofa and to his feet, crossing over to a small cabinet. He opened it, pulling out a roll of paper towels. He ripped off a few for himself before tossing the roll to Dean. "What are the odds you'll stay until closing tonight?"

"Planning on sneaking me back here for another quickie if I stay?" Dean smirked in jest as he cleaned himself up. 

"Don't tempt me." Cas finished refastening his pants and was bending over to pick up his and Dean's shirts. "I'm serious though, do you work in the morning?"

"No, I'm closing." Dean took his shirt from Cas and fixed it before putting back on. He pulled Cas back down into his lap, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist. "So I could stay if you really wanted me to. Why?"

Cas smiled and leaned in against Dean, whispering in his ear. "Because I found you."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
